Ouran Cinderella
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: Prince Tamaki at the ouran ball falls for a masked lady. He thought he knew all the ladies at the school. So who is this new lady? Where did she come from and why does he have a feeling her life is in danger? Tamaki x OC
1. Prolog

Ouran Cinderella

It all started in a town, a small town in France. Where a lovely little family was made. There was a father, mother, son, and daughter. Every thing was going good till one day the father dissapperd and was anounced dead. The mother then had to remarry. Even if it broke her heart she needed too so she could feed her childern.

The daughter and son never did like their Step-father, nor their step-siblings. It looked as things where going good again, even if there was some little problems along the way. Like the step-brother would always flirt with the womans daughter. It wasnt till 2 years later that another problem started. The mother and son mysteriously vanished.

After 6 months of looking the step-father moved away taking his step-daughter with him. They moved around for 4 years. When the girl turned 16 they finally settled in Bunkyō, Tokyo for good. Her step-father inrolled her into Ouran Acadamy.

This is were our story begains.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

She woke up in the morning with a sigh. "Its time to wake up breakfast is ready." one of the twin maids said. "I'll be down in a second hikari" Even though she was just waking up she was still able to tell the twins apart. Only her and twins could tell each other apart. She climbed out of her bed and got dressed in the most horrible yellow dress she ever saw. "A new place and new damn rich kids to deal with." she mumbled to herself on her way to the dinning room. Breakfast was quite and fast. She didn't go with her step-sibling, for she wanted to ask her step-father something.

"Do I have to go there? I don't see why. You guys just treat me like a slave. That place is for the rich and bitchy" Natsumi huffed. Her step-father glared her. "any child of mine will go to the best school around." He told her.

She was about to tell him off by saying she wasn't his child, but just keep quite. "Now you will go, get good grades and make this family look good, cuz you know damn well the other 2 are failures." His voice had that do-as-i-say-and-you-might-get-less-stuff-to-do. She nodded her head like a good girl her parents had raised her to be. "Yes sir." she said. "good girl now leave or you will be late." he said while he smirked.

She rushed into her first class just before the first bell ringed. "oh I see our new student is here" the teacher said. "yes sir. I'm Tonnerre Natsumi." She said as she bowed remembering to say last name first. "welcome to ouran miss. Tonnere, have a seat next to mr. Ootori, He is dark haired and has glasses." She flinched when the teacher said her last name but nodded and went to go sit down.

The teenager the teacher put her next to had black hair and the light would shine on his glasses but she caught sight of the grey almost black color eyes. Whispers started about her having to sit next to shadow king. 'is that what they call him? I wonder why' She thought before she turned her attention to the teacher. She was indeed very smart. Her and kyouya were head to head in answering question or solving a problem on the bored.

During the whole time she could feels eyes on her, but she ignored it the best she could. It wasn't till class was over and lunch had started that she turned around to see who was staring at her. He was blonde and had the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen. He was kinda cute. 'wait he is not cute, I will stay away from those rich boys.' she thought.

She didn't want nothing to do with the rich, she always like the common stuff. Kyouya had to drag the poor blonde away so he would stop staring. She grab her bag and headed to lunch. On her way she bumped into a short brown hair girl, who was wearing a males uniform. "oh sorry." they both said. 'she lucky she doesn't have to wear this ugly dress.' Natsumi thought.

"I'm haruhi" The brown hair girl said. "I'm Natsumi. Can I ask why a girl is wearing a males uniform?" She asked. Haruhi looked shocks. "its a long story. How did you know?" Haruhi said. Natsumi smiled and said "I know a pretty girl when I see one." Haruhi blushed. "why don't you come sit with me at lunch.?" She asked. Natsumi shrugged. "Sure, that sounds ok." Haruhi and Natsumi walked into the lunch room with the start of a new friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsumi enjoyed having a friend. For she was starting to open up again. Over the next week

the two got to know each other a little better. One day at lunch haruhi asked "Do you want to go to a ball the host club is having? I have an invitation for you." The host club is the reason haruhi is wearing a male uniform. And the prince or leader of the club is that blonde boy who keep staring at Natsumi during class. "Sure, I don't see why not." She said but thought 'unless my step-father wont let me'  
>"Cool here is your invitation." Haruhi said as she handed the invite to her. Natsumi took the invite and put into her backpack. "I'll see you at the ball tomorrow night Haruhi" She said as she got up to head to class. Natsumi never did stay after for club hours. When she got home she found out her step-sibling also had been invited. So instead of getting her stuff ready, she had to help her step-siblings.<p>

It was the night of the ball. She had finished helping her step-siblings get ready and rushed to get ready herself. Just as they were leaving Natsumi came running down the stairs in her mother's ball gown. She had added some stuff the others had gotten rid of, to make the gown more her style.

But Eclair her step-sister did not like that she looked better then she did. So she ripped and tore and ruined the dress. She did so saying that this and that was her stuff. Her step-brother pulled Eclair off her. "Eclair you don't want to be late, lets leave this little brat alone." Eclair left with him.  
>Natsumi fell to her knees and started to cry. That gown was the last thing she had left of her mother. And now it was nothing. A knock came to the door. She wiped her tears and open the door.<p>

The twins and Haruhi was standing there. "I thought this might happen so I brought the Twins with me."Haruhi said. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her and pulled her into a room. Once she was changed and make up with hair was done, they left for the ball. Natsumi couldn't believe it she was going to the ball. She looked at the reflection in the window, it look nothing like her, yet it did. Hikaru handed her a mask that matched her dress. "thanks Hikaru." She said as she put the mask on. Hikaru nodded his welcome.

Once they got there, The twins and Haruhi went in first. She took a deep breath and opened the big oak doors...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would anyone like to make up a person who falls for one of the other host? Expet Haruhi and Kyouya are off limets.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsumi opened the big oak doors. The ball looked amazing. She had never seen anything like it. She was so caught up on how everything was so beautiful looking, that she didnt even notice the people stairing at her. That was till her eyes landed on him. She didnt know how she knew but she could just till it was Tamaki. He had a midevil outfit fit for a king in those days, he had a black wig on, and gold contacks.

But the longer she looked the more she saw the purple in them. She staried walking down the steps and he moved closer, till they each reached the bottom of the steps. He reach his hand out and took hers in his. She blushed but the masked coverd it. He walked her to the middle of the floor and started to dance.

Never had it felt so natural or so free feeling dancing with him. She smiled for the first time since meeting harhui. "wow you have a beautiful smile my dear" Tamaki said to her. She blushed more. He laughed, it was a sweet sound to her. "Your laugh is like music to my ears Monsieur " she said with her french slipping in.  
>He gasped. She thought she did something wrong. "You speak french?" He ask with such happiness. "Oui I do. I use to live in france when I was younger" She said. "Same here but then I had to move here. How I miss my mother." His tone going from happy to sad. "I miss my mother too." She said without meaning to. He kissed her cheek. "Then we are the same non?" She smiles up at him trying not to blush, but she kissed his cheek. "Oui we are in some ways" She said.<p>

They dance and talked all night in french. The other girls were not so happy about that. But by midnight she had to leave and get home before her step-sibling. She step away. "i am sorry monsieur but I must leave." she said and didnt wait to hear his answer, she ran off. "Wait Mademoiselle!" Tamaki try to catch up to her.

But she was to fast for him. She had trip and her neckles caught on a something. It broke but she didnt notice it. She ran all the way home and into her room. She knew it would only take them a 3omin to be home. So she undressed and got into her pj. But when she went to take the neckles her father gave her it was gone. "no no no no this cant be happening" She looked all over her room but could not find it. She heared the front door open so she climbed into bed and pretended to be a sleep but then feel asleep for real.


End file.
